Magical Kingdom
by svetthyana22
Summary: Pangeran Fushimi Saruhiko meminta saran pada butlernya Sebastian Michaelis untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Dan ternyata, saran dari butlernya itu manjur. *maaf summary nya gaje*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : K project milik GoRa x Gohands / Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso sensei / aku? aku hanya punya cerita ini :3

Warning: This strory contains Shonen-ai. Remember, shonen-ai! if you don't like boyxboy relationship you should leave.

Pair: Fushimi x Yata, Sebastian x Ciel, Mikoto x Reisi

i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di Magical Kingdom ada seorang pangeran megane tampan yang terlihat bosan. Sebut saja pangeran Fushimi Saruhiko. Ia tidak mendapat sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa terhibur. Oleh karena itu, ia memanggil butlernya yang tak kalah tampan, Sebastian Michaelis, untuk memberi saran agar ia tidak kebosanan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berburu, My lord?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Tch, membosankan. Tidak ada yang lain?" Jawab Fushimi sambil bersandar malas dikursinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kota? Disana anda bisa berjalan-jalan sambil melihat keadaan disekitar kerajaan. Mungkin saja anda bisa mendapatkan hal menarik disana."Ujar Sebastian pada Fushimi yang masih setia pada mimik datarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Fushimi berjalan keluar istana diikuti oleh Sebastian. Sudah pasti, hari ini ia akan pergi ke kota. Tapi sebelum itu, ia telah memakai pakaian yang tidak terlalu menyolok agar identitasnya tidak diketahui. Sesampainya dikota, ia berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Tetap saja, semuanya membosankan. Fushimi pun berjalan tak tentu arah hingga ia melihat sesuatu.

"Wah, wah, hebat! Hebat! Kakak pintar sekali mengendalikan api" Kata seorang anak kecil pirang.

"hmph.. Menurutku biasa saja tuh." Komentar anak kecil berambut biru keabu-abuan (Padahal dia itu Tsundere)

"Yosh... Hari ini sampai disini dulu pertunjukkanku. Sekarang aku harus pergi bekerja. Bye Alois dan Ciel." Kata pemuda berambut orange kemerahan itu bersemangat, sambil berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu! Kak Yata, lain kali aku mau lihat pertunjukkannya lagi. Boleh?" Tanya bocah pirang, Alois Trancy.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang aku pergi ya. Jaa!" Jawab Yata Misaki sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

Dilain sisi, Fushimi yang melihat mereka terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ia juga terpesona dengan permainan api lelaki yang dipanggil Yata itu. "Hehe... Yata, ya..." Kata Pangeran itu dengan seringaian ala psikopat lalu berbalik ke arah butlernya. "Sebastian, aku ingin

kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku." Fushimi membisikkan sesuatu di telinga butlernya

Sang butler pun tersenyum "Yes, My Lord."

Setelah itu, Sebastian pergi kesuatu

tempat dan berpisah dengan pangeran Fushimi. karena sudah mulai senja, akhirnya Fushimi memutuskan untuk kembali ke istananya. Sesampainya di istana, ia langsung menuju kekamarnya dan memutuskan untuk mandi. pertama-tama ia mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu per satu dan melepas bajunya. Nampaklah badannya yang slim dengan kulit pucat yang mulus. (okeh staph!) lalu, ia melepas kacamatanya dan mandi. saat keluar dari kamar mandi, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

"Ini saya Sebastian." Kata Sebastian.

"Masuk. Apa kau sudah melakukan hal yang kusuruh tadi?" Tanya Fushimi.

"Tentu. Saya sudah melakukannya." Jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Yata Misaki. Umur 19 tahun, Tinggi badan 166,9cm, golongan darah B, ulang tahun 20 juli, zodiak cancer. Ia adalah keturunan Strega Hexe*. Pekerja tetap di bar Homra sebagai pelayan. Ia tinggal sendiri dan kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal. Sekarang, ia terdaftar di Magic Academy dengan tingkatan Rouge Magie*" Ujar Sebastian yang membaca data tentang Yata Misaki.

"Okelah. Kau boleh pergi." Balas Fushimi.

"Saya Permisi dulu." Kata Sebastian sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"He... Heheheheh.. Hahahahaha" Tawa Fushimi menggelegar keseluruh ruangan.

»»»»»»»»

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa, tetapi hari ini, pangeran Fushimi tidak seperti biasanya. Apakah yang terjadi?

'Mi~sa~ki~ namanya Mi~sa~ki~' Pikir pemuda 19 tahun itu dengan seringaian khasnya. Ia terus mengulang nama Misaki dikepalanya. Para maid hanya bisa merinding melihat kelakuan pangerannya itu.

"Fushimi-kun, kau begitu bersemangat hari ini. Ada apa?" Tanya pangeran Munakata Reisi, kakak Fushimi.

"Tch! Kau tak perlu tahu!" Jawab Fushimi dengan aura gloomy nya sambil pergi meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

"Hm.. Sangat menarik." ujar Munakata sambil berjalan kearah berlainan dengan Fushimi.

Fushimi berjalan menuju ke ruangan utama. Disana ia dapat melihat ayahnya, atau King Adolf K. Weissman sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Fushimi berdiri dihadapan ayahnya dan membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian menatap ayahnya.

"Ada apa Saruhiko? Tidak biasanya kau mau bertemu langsung denganku?" Tanya King Adolf sambil tersenyum. Ia memang sangat terkenal dengan keramahannya.

"Aku mau masuk Magic Academy." Pinta Fushimi dengan wajah datar.

"Ha? Kau serius Saruhiko? Ku kira kau benci bersosialisasi apalagi bersekolah." Ujar King sambil menatap Fushimi tak percaya.

"Aku memang tidak suka. Tapi, aku punya alasan tertentu untuk masuk disana." Jawab Fushimi. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Kuturuti keinginanmu. Mulai besok kau boleh masuk di academy itu." Kata King.

"Terima kasih. Saya permisi dulu." Jawab Fushimi sambil pergi meninggalkan King. Lagi lagi, ia menyeringai seperti seorang maniak.

»»»»»»»»

"grote explosie ut ardeam, Burn it!" Teriak Yata dan seketika itu muncullah ledakan yang lumayan besar yang menghancurkan dan membakar beberapa pohon di tempat latihan para pelajar Rouge Magie*.

"Kerja bagus Yata-san. Kau hebat!" Puji Kamamoto.

"Akhirnya sihir ini bisa kukuasai." Kata Yata dengan bangga. "Ah, Dimana Mikoto-nii?"

"Dia lagi pergi bersama Totsuka. Ngomong-ngomong kau akan pergi lagi hari ini?" Tanya Kamamoto.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi lagi. Aku tak sabar ingin melihat anak-anak itu lagi." Jawab Yata dengan berbinar.

Hari mulai sore dan inilah saatnya bagi Yata untuk memulai pertunjukkannya. Ia datang dengan membawa papan skateboard kesayangannya. Yata berhenti di taman tempat anak-anak bermain. Disana, ia telah ditunggu oleh anak-anak yatim yang sering bermain disana.

"Wah... Ada Kakak Yata! Teman-teman, kak Yata sudah datang! Ayo kesini!" Teriak Alois dengan semangat. Ia langsung menarik lengan Ciel yang berdiri disampingnya dan berlari mendekati Yata. Seketika itu juga teman-teman Alois pun datang dan mendekati Yata.

"Kalian bersemangat sekali hari ini. Ah, mending kita mulai saja pertunjukkannya. Yosh! Vlinders vliegen en het gloeiende eau." Sapa Yata lalu menyebutkan mantra untuk memunculkan kupu-kupu dari air. Kupu-kupu itu berterbangan kearah anak-anak itu dan saat disentuh akan menjadi cahaya seperti glitter.

"Indahnya.. Cantik sekali kak.. Yang lain lagi, yang lain!" Teriak anak-anak itu. Mereka terlihat sangat senang. Melihat hal itu, Yata juga merasa sangat senang. Ia tersenyum tulus memandang anak-anak itu.

'MisakiMisakiMisakiMisakiMisaki' Pikir Si pangeran kacamata sambil memata-matai Yata. Ya, Fushimi telah mendata semua kegiatan-kegiatan Yata. Jadi, ia hanya keluar saat Yata melakukan pertunjukkannya karena disibukkan dengan kegiatan kerajaan.

"Misaki.. Ah, kuharap besok kita bisa bertemu langsung." gumam Fushimi sambil menatap Yata dengan seringaian maniak.

»»»»»»»»

"Selamat pagi, My lord. Hari ini anda harus bangun cepat karena anda sudah masuk academy. Sarapan anda sudah saya bawakan. Silahkan menikmati." Sapa Sebastian sambil membawa kereta makanan dan membuka tirai kamar Fushimi.

"Hoam." Fushimi hanya terdiam sebentar. Kemudian menatap seragamnya. Ia langsung bersemangat. Ia tak sabar lagi bertatapan dengan Misaki itu.

Semua persiapan telah selesai. Fushimi memakai seragam serba putih. Hari ini ia akan langsung masuk di kelas Rough Magie karena ia telah menguasai Verde* dan Azul Magie*.

"Saya akan mengantar anda, My Lord." Kata Sebastian.

"Tidak perlu, aku pergi sendiri." Tolak Fushimi sambil berjalan ke Magic Academy yang memang tidak jauh dari lingkungan kerajaan.

Sementara itu, Rough Magie class sangat gaduh dengan gossip murid baru yang tampan. Ya, biasalah, namanya anak perempuan. Yata Misaki yang baru saja masuk dikelas langsung penasaran dengan gossip itu.

"Oi, Kamamoto! Betulan nih ada anak baru?" Tanya Yata.

"Ia. Sangat jarang muncul anak baru yang langsung masuk Rough Magie Class. Katanya dia itu cowok tampan" jawab Kamamoto sambil memakan taiyaki.

"Tch, aku tak peduli dengan tampangnya tahu!" Ujar Yata sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Tak berapa lama, kelas pun dimulai. Sang Master datang bersama murid baru itu.

"Ya, anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri" Kata master.

"Fushimi Saruhiko, 19 tahun. Salam kenal." sapanya datar dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Wah.. Dia pakai seragam putih. Dia murid special..!"

"Dia punya kaki yang bagus"

"Dia sangat tamvan...oh my god."

Itulah sebagian tanggapan murid cewek. Mereka terus saja memperhatikannya.

"Tch!" Fushimi mulai kesal dengan anak-anak cewek yang terus memperhatikannya. Dan juga, dari tadi ia belum melihat Misaki.

"Kau boleh duduk di mana saja yang kau mau." Ujar Master.

Fushimi berjalan sambil mencari sosok Yata. Ya, dia menemukannya. Ternyata Yata tertidur lelap dengan kepala dimeja. Ia berada dipojokan, sangat dekat dengan jendela. Pantas saja Fushimi tidak melihatnya. Fushimi pun memilih untuk duduk disamping Yata. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan siap menerkam..

Saat itu juga ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Yata dan..

"Mi~sa~ki~ ayo bangun..." Bisik Fushimi sambil menyeringai.

"Berani-berani kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku! Bastard!" teriak Yata dengan marahnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa sekarang mereka sedang dalam proses belajar mengajar.

"Yata! Apa maksudnya itu! Aku yakin kau tertidur lagi saat pelajaranku! Sebagai hukuman kau harus membersihkan ruangan ini tanpa sihir". Kata Master dengan kemarahan yang terlihat jelas. Yata speechless.. Kemudian ia menatap pemuda yang jadi teman sebangkunya itu.

'Ah, pemuda sialan ini! Siapa dia?! Dari mana dia tau nama depanku?' Tanyanya dalam hati. 'Akan kuinterogasi si bastard ini!' Pikir yata.

'Hehehe Ya, begitu. Tatap aku seperti itu. Tatap aku hanya aku.' Ujar Fushimi dalam hati.

*still continue*

* * *

akhirnya selesai juga *lap keringat*  
mohon kritik dan saran ya.. :D  
saya mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan soalnya saya masih newbie..

Note: (ini adalah hasil pemikiranku ya...)

*Hexe : penyihir

*Strega Hexe : Tingkatan ketiga dalam kasta magical kingdom dan merupakan anggota warriors. Hexe ini mempunyai dua kelompok yaitu api dan es.

*Rough Magie : Sihir penghancur. Biasanya menggunakan medium api. Sihir ini sangat sulit dikendalikan dan mempunyai variasi yaitu dengan menggunakan medium es. Tetapi, yang bisa menggunakannya hanya sedikit.

Selebihnya akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali lagi bersama saya di chapter 2 :)

Terima Kasih buat **Masato Hiei**, **jiro yujikku, dan Evil Red Thorn** serta para silence reader (kalau ada) yang telah membaca FF saya ini :3

Yosh! kita mulai saja..

**Disclaimer **: K milik GoRa x GoHands & Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso

**Warning**: This story contains Shonen-ai. Remember, shonen-ai! if you don't like boyxboy relationship you should leave.

**Rate **: T, can change in future.

**Pair**: Fushimi x Yata, Sebastian x Ciel, Mikoto x Reisi

* * *

Previous : Fushimi yang kebosanan pergi ke kota untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan kebosanannya. Ia melihat pertujukkan Yata dan merasa tertarik padanya sehingga ia ingin mencari tahu tentang identitas Yata. Ia pun masuk di Magic Academy karena ingin bertemu Yata.

Enjoy ~

* * *

**Yata's POV**

"Sialan! Bersih-bersih tanpa sihir sangat merepotkan! Ini semua karena anak baru itu! Bastard!" kataku kesal sambil menyapu ruang kelas. "Eh, tunggu dulu. Nama anak baru itu siapa, yah? Hm.. Etto..."

**~Flashback~**

"Ah, pemuda sialan ini! Siapa dia?! Dari mana dia tau nama depanku? Akan kuinterogasi si bastard ini!" pikirku. Sekilas aku meliriknya. Pemuda itu hanya menatapku. Aku merasa tidak enak juga diperhatikan seperti itu. Apalagi kalau kau diperhatikan mulai dari awal pelajaran hingga selesai!

»»»»»»»

"Akhirnya selesai juga hari ini!" kataku sambil meregangkan badan. Aku menatap murid baru disebelahku. "Oi, anak baru! Siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil memasukkan buku kedalam tas.

"Fushimi Saruhiko. Camkan baik-baik dikepalamu, Mi~sa~ki~" jawabnya dengan nada yang menjengkelkan menurutku.

"Kuso! Darimana kau tahu nama depanku, hah, Saru?!"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ia langsung pergi pulang tanpa memberikan jawaban. Menjengkelkan, bukan?

**~end of flashback~**

"Oh iya, namanya Fushimi Saruhiko. Tch! Ternyata ujung-ujungnya monyet juga," kataku sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Aku capek mau pulang dulu. Lagipula ini masih jam 1 siang.

**End of Yata's POV**

**Normal POV**

Ciel Phantomhive dan Alois Trancy adalah anak yatim piatu. Mereka bertemu dan menjadi dekat karena mempunyai tujuan yang sama, yaitu masuk di Magic Academy. Dalam waktu dekat ini, Magic Academy akan menerima murid baru. Karena itu, Ciel dan Alois mulai mempelajari hal-hal mengenai Magical Kingdom. Ciel asyik membaca buku di meja belajarnya sedangkan Alois malah membaca di tempat tidurnya.

"Kasta-kasta dalam Magical Kingdom terdiri atas Hereditary Hexe*, Strega Hexe*, Ceremonial Hexe*, Gardenian Hexe*, dan Nicht*," baca Ciel dalam hati. "Tingkatan sihir di Magic Academy adalah Verde magie*, Azul magie*, Rough magie*, Svart magie*, dan Interzis magie*."

"Ci~el. Aku bosan belajar," keluh Alois.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Ciel tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Alois sambil menunduk.

"Apa itu?" jawab Ciel. "Apa ini hal serius?"

"I-iya. Sebenarnya.." kata Alois menggantung percakapan.

"Woi, jangan lama!" gertak Ciel.

"Aku, hm, aku telah mengikat kontrak dengan orang dari kasta Ceremonial Hexe," aku Alois sambil menunduk.

"Hah! Kenapa bisa Alois?! Apa kau tidak tahu konsekuensinya?! Kita tidak seperti kaum Nicht lain yang tidak tahu tentang kontrak itu!" teriak Ciel dengan marahnya ke Alois.

"Aku bosan jadi Nicht. Aku juga sudah tahu konsekuensinya! Aku akan menjadi tumbal kapanpun yang dia inginkan!" teriak Alois tak kalah kerasnya. Ciel menatap tak percaya.

"Alois, kau bercanda, kan? Berikan aku bukti! Aku tau kau bercanda." Perasaan Ciel mulai campur aduk.

"Kau mau bukti? Ini dia." Alois menjulurkan lidahnya dan tampaklah lambang kontraknya. Faustian Contract lebih tepatnya. Ciel hanya diam mematung. Ia tak percaya kalau Alois akan menempuh jalan seperti ini untuk menjadi Hexe.

"Maafkan aku Ciel. Tapi sepertinya aku akan masuk ke Magic Academy tanpa mengikuti tes. Kau tahu sendiri Ciel, tes itu sangatlah sulit. Dan kemungkinan kaum Nicht seperti kita akan diterima itu sangat langka," kata Alois sambil keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Ciel yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

»»»»»»»

"Hah? Tumben kau datang tanpa Ciel, Alois. Kemana Ciel?" tanya Yata yang telah selesai dengan pertunjukkannya.

"Hm.. Dia lagi sibuk belajar, kak. Tenang saja, lain kali dia akan datang," ujar Alois sambil meyakinkan Yata.

"Okelah kalau begitu aku mau pergi ke bar dulu. Bye, semua! Bye, Alois!" salam Yata sambil pergi melaju dengan skateboardnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Yata sudah siap dengan baju pelayannya yang terdiri atas kemeja putih, celana hitam panjang, dasi kupu-kupu, dan papan nama. 

"Yata-chan, kau sudah siap?" tanya Izumo, pemilik bar HOMRA yang terkenal di Magic Kingdom.

"Yup. Mari kita melayani!" jawab Yata bersemangat.

Cring... Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dari sana muncul sosok lelaki berkacamata yang berjalan dengan sangat elegan. 

"Selamat datang, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Yata dengan sopan.

"Aku ingin pesan Bourbon," katanya sambil duduk dikursi paling pojok.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu sebentar." jawab Yata sopan sambil pergi berlalu.

"Ah... Hoam!" Terdengar suara lelaki turun dari lantai 2 bar Homra. Ia melirik pada pelanggan pertama dihari itu.

"Paling pertama seperti biasa, huh, Munakata," sapa Suoh Mikoto.

"Tentu saja. Aku suka menjadi yang pertama," jawab Munakata Reisi. "Kau jarang sekali di istana. Ada apa, Suoh?"

"Aku hanya malas saja dengan kegiatan sebagai Jenderal Besar. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar," kata Mikoto sambil mengisi kursi disamping Munakata.

Setelah percakapan itu, Yata membawakan segelas Bourbon dan meletakkannya di meja tempat pangeran Munakata.

"Ah, Mikoto-nii. Kau baru bangun lagi jam segini?" tanya Yata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hn," balas Mikoto singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau makan apa ? Akan kuambilkan."

"Terserah saja," jawab Mikoto.

"Baiklah." Yata langsung pergi kedapur. 

Disisi lain, hari ini Fushimi Saruhiko membuntuti Yata sampai di bar. Ini baru yang pertama kalinya dan Ia bisa melihat kalau Yata sangat senang pada Mikoto-nii nya itu.

"Tch! Orang menyebalkan!" gerutunya.

»»»»»»

"Fushimi-sama, selama seminggu ini anda terlihat bad mood. Adakah yang mengganggu anda?" tanya Sebastian pada Fushimi yang baru pulang sekolah.

"Tch! Aku malas membicarakannya," jawabnya sembari mengganti pakaiannya. "Aku mau istirahat dulu. Jangan ganggu!" perintahnya.

"Baik, tuan," ujar Sebastian sambil pergi dari kamar pangeran Fushimi. 

Fushimi langsung duduk disofa sambil membaca buku mantra. Sebenarnya, ia tak sepenuhnya membaca buku itu. Ia terlalu jengkel karena selama seminggu ini ia melihat Yata selalu bersama dengan Mikoto-nii nya itu.

Fushimi membuka halaman buku tersebut sampai ia menemukan hal menarik.

~slave spell~

Saat itu juga, Fushimi dipanggil ke ruangan keluarga karena ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan. Jadi hari itu Fushimi tidak pergi membuntuti Yata. Tapi penemuannya tadi sukses memperbaiki mood nya.

»»»»»»»»

Pagi hari di Magic Academy...

"Ya, Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini ada pengumuman special buat kalian," sapa master Angela di kelas Rough Magie. "Pengumuman kali ini adalah kalian akan mengikuti lomba double Hexe yang akan diselenggarakan lusa ini." 

Seketika kelas menjadi gaduh. Sebenarnya para murid sudah mengetahuinya tapi tetap saja mereka merasa senang. Lomba double Hexe adalah lomba yang paling dinanti-nanti. Karena para hexe boleh memilih sendiri pasangannya dan tinggal bersama selama perlombaan dilaksanakan. Perlombaan ini diadakan selama sebulan karena adanya penerimaan murid baru. 

"Ya, anak-anak. Hadiah tahun ini adalah satu permintaan dari Hexe yang menang akan dikabulkan. Jadi sekarang, cari pasangan kalian dan segera mendaftarkan diri di ruangan Master Ash. Terima Kasih. Oh iya, hari ini kalian dibebaskan dari pembelajaran," kata Angela sambil pergi keluar ruangan.

"Yata-san, kau sudah dapat pasangan?" tanya Kamamoto.

"Belum. Bagaimana kalau kita berpasangan?" ajak Yata.

"Maaf, Yata-san. Aku sudah berpasangan dengan cewek dari kelas Verde Magie," jawab Kamamoto.

"Kuso! Lalu, aku sama siapa?!" keluh Yata. Saat itu, ia melirik Fushimi yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku. Dan muncul ide dikepalanya untuk mengajak Fushimi.

"Saruhiko! Kau sudah punya pasangan untuk double hexe?" tanya Yata dengan wajah yang polos.

"Tch, belum. Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Sangat merepotkan," jawab Fushimi singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pasanganku saja? Kebetulan aku masih belum dapat pasangan juga," ajak Yata.

"... Baiklah," Fushimi menutup bukunya.

"Yosh! Akhirnya, dapat pasangan juga. Berarti kita akan tinggal bersama selama satu bulan di kota Empat Musim."

~still continue~

* * *

Akhirnya, chap. 2 selesai juga. Maaf, telat update soalnya lagi kekurangan ide.

Review please~

**A/N:**

Kasta-kasta di Magical Kingdom:

1. Hereditary Hexe : Tingkatan tertinggi dan merupakan keluarga kerajaan. Hexe pada tingkat ini semua adalah keturunan oleh sebab itu mereka biasanya sudah bisa menguasai sihir.

2. Ceremonial Hexe : Tingkatan kedua dan bukan manusia. Hexe ini hanya fokus pada upacara/ritual tertentu.

3. Strega Hexe : Tingkatan ketiga dan merupakan warriors. Hexe ini mempunyai 2 kelompok yaitu kelompok api dan es.

4. Gardenian Hexe : Tingkatan keempat dan merupakan penduduk yang bekerja sebagai petani, pedagang, atau peternak.

5. Nicht : Tingkatan kelima / buangan. Mereka tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dan biasa jadi pembantu para Gardenian Hexe.

Ini adalah tingkatan sihir di Magic Academy:

1. Sihir Hijau (Verde Magie) : sihir khusus penyembuhan dan obat-obatan. Menggunakan medium tumbuhan. Memiliki 3 tingkatan : dasar, menengah, ahli. Seorang Hexe diwajibkan untuk mengetahui dasar dari sihir ini.

2. Sihir Biru (Azul magie) : sihir ini dapat memanipulasi elemen alam seperti air, angin, dan tanah. Sihir ini hanya khusus untuk pertahanan dan menyerang. Tetapi tidak menimbulkan kematian.

3. Sihir Merah (Rouge Magie) : sihir khusus berperang. Biasanya menggunakan medium api. Sihir ini sangat sulit dikendalikan. Sihir ini mempunyai variasi yaitu dengan menggunakan medium es tetapi sangat langka.

4. Sihir Hitam (Svart Magie) : Salah satu sihir Khusus. Sihir ini adalah sihir yang menyangkut tentang jiwa-jiwa dan kematian. Sihir ini dapat membangkitkan dan mengendalikan orang mati.

5. Sihir Terlarang (Interzis Magie) : sihir ini termasuk sihir khusus dan hanya orang tertentu dari kalangan Svart Hexe yang bisa menggunakannya. Sihir ini menyangkut mind controlling, switch spell, dll.


End file.
